One Night With You
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: [One Shot] The War with Voldemort is Over but the pain in Harry's heart refuses to go away. The Weasley's decide to leave the Burrow to celebrate but Harry decides to stay behind. Can the one person he truly loves finally heal his broken soul? [HG]


_Summary: Harry is it at the Burrow with Ron, Hermione and the others when everyone decides to go out. Harry decides to stay behind, not really in the mood, and reflects upon Sirius and Dumbledore's death, amongst other things. But to his surprise a certain someone decides to stay behind as well…Can Harry resist the temptation or will the ache in his heart become too much to bare?_

_A/N: Nothing, really. Except for the fact that this is a One-Shot and probably won't have a sequel! I've been trying to work on a Harry Potter novel but it's hard to come up with idea's during the Marauders time. Anything else? Oh yes, I know that Harry doesn't cry a lot in the books, but the reason being is because he has so much on his shoulders he doesn't have the time to do so Anyway, enjoy this one-shot! Oh, sorry, one more thing!_

**XXXXXX**

Voldemort was dead.

Harry knew this for he personally saw to it. But still, with the death of Voldemort…none of his pain was eased. Even with Voldemort dead, he could find no solace in the world. If anything, the death of Voldemort somehow made him feel even emptier. Harry closed his eyes against the sun and felt a tear run down his cheek and drip off his chin. Why did it have to hurt so much? Everyone bit of his family was dead now, thanks to Voldemort – Sirius, his parents James and Lily and what was like a second father to him, Dumbledore. He had avenged their death's, yes, but…it didn't seem to ease the pain any.

He heard the crunch of the leaves behind him and then silence again. Lowering his head a moment, he glanced over his left shoulder, intent on hiding the tear, and saw Hermione. Her gaze was warm and melting but at the same time almost sad. Harry gave a false smile and looked back to the trees again. "Hello, Hermione." Harry said a moment later, clasping both hands behind his back. "Do you need something?"

"...Ron's parents thought it would be nice to get out of the house; go to Hogsmeade and celebrate." She saw Harry flinch hard. "…it's not every day we have to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord ever…and they thought it would do us some g-"

"I'm not interested." He answered quickly, cutting her off. "Get Ron and go have some fun, alright?" He turned to face her, all the while rubbing his cheek. He saw the sadness shimmering in her eyes; god how he hated that look. "God knows that you two need it, considering what you've all gone through…"

"But what about you, Harry?" Her voice was on the edge of panic and he gave her another false smile, trying to make it as gentle as possible.

"I just need some sleep, Hermione…I'm still exhausted from the fight with Voldemort…" Harry answered and then walked away, patting her shoulder gently. "I'll see you later, Hermione."

He knew she wanted to protest but he was thankful she just let it go. He let out a silent breath, not realizing he was holding it, and walked back towards the Burrow. Everyone was getting ready already and by the looks of it they would be gone for a while for everyone was packing up clothes and other items. Not wanting to be questioned, he decided to slip around the back and out of the view of everyone.

Right now, he just needed to be alone, away from everyone. He needed to think, to let out of his stress and emotions. Tears that he needed to cry but not around others. And then, as he stared at the back door of the Burrow, Harry felt more alone now then ever. Absently, he rubbed his right arm and the wound he'd received from one of Snapes _Sectumsempra _spells. The same spell Harry used to kill _him _with…

Snape. Dumbledore. The pain squeezed his heart harder now. Snape killed Dumbledore, yes, at the end of his sixth year. What hurt the most was not the fact that Dumbledore was dead…but the fact Harry had to watch it and could do _nothing _about it.

When he heard the car door shut and then pull away, Harry let out a breath and pushed open the back door and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, there was the very last person in the world he expected waiting for him. "Ginny?" He said, arching a brow. "You didn't go with your parents?"

She shook her head. "No, when Hermione said you weren't going I decided to stay here." She raised her head a bit and smiled a far too sweet of a smile for her own good. Harry blushed lightly and looked away towards the refrigerator.

"Well, since I've got company, I guess I'm cooking for two." He said and pulled it open. "Are you hungry?"

Ginny nodded and bit her lip a moment. "Yes. Mum didn't cook breakfast today because they were going out for it." She slipped into the chair and watched him move about the kitchen; pulling down pans and other ingredients. She watched him for the moment, her eyes never leaving him once. Ever since she met him during the beginning of her first year she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't know it was love then, figuring it was just a puppy love and would pass.

When he broke up with her at the end of his sixth year, strangely, she wasn't hurt – it was almost as if she'd seen it coming. She thought it was because she didn't love him as much as she thought. Ginny accepted that reason, believing it to be true, but now…but now as she sat there, just taking the moment to gaze upon him, she knew that was an absolute lie.

She was crushed when he'd said that and her heart watched to rip him to shreds for saying that. If there was any time when he needed someone around him it was then. She knew it, she believed he knew it as well, but neither did anything. No…no they did something about it: they hid from it, pretending the feelings were never there in the first place.

And so she was going to do the very thing that her heart had been begging her to do for the last year…

Ginny stood up silently from the table and as Harry moved to crack the egg in the pan, he felt two arm slide around his waist and he froze. Ginny laid her head between his shoulders and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Harry did not move, to afraid to. Why was she doing this? What was on her mind? Did he dare turn around and return the hug? All these thoughts flickered through his mind at near light speed but it all melted away when her warm lips pressed against the back of his neck.

Everything broke, in fact. Harry felt his knee's give out and he fell hard to the ground on them. Thankfully, Ginny had followed him, holding him close for support. All the tears that he had shoved back over the years all came back and the pain seemed even worse. His hands instinctively grasped hers as he sobbed hard against her chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Oh god, Ginny…i-it hurts…" He clutched the back of her shirt as she gazed down at him, the tears shimmering in her own eyes. "W-Why…w-why S-Sirius? W-why Dumbledore? W-Why m-my parents!?"

Ginny had no words for him and that pained her the most. She gazed down at him, one hand draped around his back now, the other resting on his head. It scared her really, she'd never seen Harry act like this before. He was mess at her feet now; his hair was tousled and he had grey-black rings beneath his eyes. She knew he hadn't slept in days and it seemed to get worse now with the death of Voldemort. And every time she looked at him, she could see how tired he really was. It was a simple kind of tired; he was literally physically and mentally exhausted.

And this…this above all else truly, truly scared her. With a trembling hand, she lifted his head and gazed down at him sweetly. What seemed like an eternity, their gazes met and before either knew it, their lips pressed together in the softest, sweetest kiss they'd ever shared. A Grand Finale of fireworks exploded in their hearts and the dam that once held their love back splintered, cracked and finally broke.

In one simple motion, Harry was on his feet again and swept Ginny into his arms. Their kiss lasted one last eternal second before the split apart, inhaling the cool air around them. No words were spoken between them as their eyes met for none were truly needed. The only thing either needed was a single powerful, yet so silly of a thing: love.

Harry looked towards the stairs and then back at Ginny as she blushed absolute scarlet – which was saying a lot considering she is a Weasley – and nodded. He felt his heart melt and for the first time in nearly a year, he truly smiled. With out another word or gesture, Harry turned and disappeared into the darkness of the stairs. The day, evening and night belonged to them and only them. Nothing else mattered; not Hermione, not Ron, not the other Weasley's, and by the gods not even himself. From this moment on, he would everything of him – mind, body and soul – the woman he loved more then life itself.

The last thing Harry would ever think that day was the only thing that felt right…

"_I'm finally home…"_

**XXX-End-XXX**

_A/N: Grammatical Fix_


End file.
